Jenlisa/Gallery
Gallery Pictorial= Jennie and Lisa Club C.jpg|Reebok Club C 2016 Jennie and Lisa MoonShot.PNG|Moonshot New Cream Paint Lightfit Linnie.PNG|Nylon Japan #1 Linnie Nylon Japan.PNG|Nylon Japan #3 Linnie Nylon Japan 2.PNG|Nylon Japan #4 Linnie Nylon Japan 3.PNG|Nylon Japan #5 Lisa and Jennie Inkigayo.png|Playing With Fire Inkigayo 2016 Jenlisa AIIYL July Inkigayo.PNG|As If It's Your Last Inkigayo 2017 Jennie and Lisa for GUESS 2018.PNG|GUESS 2018 #1 Jennie and Lisa for GUESS 2018 2.PNG|GUESS 2018 #2 Jennie and Lisa for GUESS 2018 3.PNG|GUESS 2018 #3 Jennie and Lisa for GUESS 2018 4.PNG|GUESS 2018 #4 |-| Other= Linnie Userbox.png Linnie 2.PNG Lisa and Jennie Boombayah Behind The Scenes.PNG Lisa and Jennie hugging.PNG Lisa and Jennie Pre Debut.PNG Lisa and Jennie Stay Behind The Scenes 2.PNG Lisa and Jennie Stay Behind The Scenes.PNG Lisa kissing Jennie 2.PNG Lisa kissing Jennie.PNG Lisa and Jennie 2.PNG Lisa and Jennie.PNG Linnie 23.PNG Linnie 3.PNG Linnie 4.PNG Linnie 5.PNG Linnie 344.PNG Linnie1.jpg Linnie staring at each other.PNG Linnie2.jpg Linnie3.jpg Linnie4.jpg Jenlisa and Kuma.PNG Linnie vlive.PNG Linnie.jpg Jennie resting her head on Lisa's shoulder.PNG Linnie Incheon Main Customs Promotion.PNG Linnie Incheon Main Customs Promotion 2.PNG Linnie Incheon Main Customs Promotion 3.PNG Linnie Incheon Main Customs Promotion 4.PNG Linnie Incheon Main Customs Promotion 5.PNG Linnie Incheon Main Customs Promotion 6.PNG Linnie Incheon Main Customs Promotion 7.PNG Linnie Channel Plus Update 2.PNG Linnie Channel Plus Update.PNG Jennie, Lisa and Kai 2.PNG Lisa and Jennie IG Update.PNG Linnie Instagram Update.PNG Jenlisa Channel Plus Update.PNG BLACKPINK Jenlisa IG Update 2.JPG BLACKPINK Jenlisa IG Update 3.JPG BLACKPINK Jenlisa IG Update.JPG Jenlisa SBS Power FM Cultwo Show.JPG Jenlisa SBS Power FM Cultwo Show 2.JPG Lisa kissing Jennie on the cheek VLive in Japan.PNG Lisa and Jennie heart Japan VLive.PNG Lisa and Jennie heart on radio show AIIYL 2017.PNG Lisa hugging Jennie 2017.PNG Jennie and Lisa IG Update 230917.PNG Jennie and Lisa IG Update 230917 3.PNG Jennie and Lisa IG Update 230917 2.PNG Jenlisa IG Update 241017 2.PNG Jenlisa IG Update 241017 3.PNG Jenlisa IG Update 241017.PNG Lisa and Jennie Channel Plus Update 050218 2.PNG Lisa and Jennie Channel Plus Update 050218.PNG Jenlisa with Dualipa.jpg Jenlisa with Dualipa (1).jpg Jenlisa with Dualipa (2).jpg Jenlisa with Dualipa (3).jpg Jennie IG Update with Lisa 180715.PNG Jenlisa IG Update 180715.PNG Jennie IG Story Update with Lisa 180718.PNG Lisa IG Story Update with Jennie 180721.PNG Jennie IG Update with Lisa 180723.PNG Lisa IG Update 180808 4.jpg Lisa IG Update 180808 5.jpg Jennie IG Story Update with Lisa 180809.PNG Jennie IG Story Update with Lisa.PNG Jennie IG Story Update with Lisa 180811.PNG Jennie IG Update with Lisa 181225.jpg Jennie IG Update with Lisa 181225 2.jpg Jennie IG Story Update with Lisa 181225.PNG Jennie IG Update with Lisa 190207.PNG Jennie IG Update with Lisa 190327.PNG Jennie IG Update with Lisa 190327 2.PNG Lisa IG Story Update with Jennie 190328.PNG Lisa IG Update with Jennie 190408.jpg Lisa IG Update with Jennie 190408 2.jpg Lisa IG Update with Jennie 190408 3.jpg Jennie IG Update with Lisa 190408.jpg Jennie IG Update with Lisa 190408 2.jpg Lisa IG Update with Jennie 190410.PNG Jennie IG Update with Lisa 190418.PNG Category:Galleries Category:Pairing galleries Category:Lisa Category:Jennie Category:Pairings